


I don't know (how to say it)

by DontCallMeJulie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeJulie/pseuds/DontCallMeJulie
Summary: Otabek needs to tell Yuri something.





	I don't know (how to say it)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a song by the German band Die Ärzte, called "Wie es geht" (https://youtu.be/IvEeZ4dCei4 here's a link to the video) 
> 
> I listened to that song, was inspired and wrote this in like half an hour. 
> 
> It's not proof read, so please tell me if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

„I think I'm gonna head back now. Yakov is gonna kill me if I get back too late.“  
Yuri and Otabek had been sitting in a Cafe for a few hours now, with Yuri doing most of the talking while Otabek was just listening.  
And looking at Yuri.  
Because, oh god, he was so beautiful.  
The way his blond hair fell over his shoulders in slight waves and how the light reflected from his mesmerizing green eyes.  
It was hard to really describe everything that made Yuri beautiful.

Yuri was about to move his chair back when Otabek stopped him.  
He couldn't go yet. Otabek had to tell him first.

“Please don't go yet. I know it's late, but I...I gotta tell you something.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow but sat back down.  
How was he supposed to get any words out if he was looked at like that?

It always seemed to be so easy in the movies. 

“Beka? Is everything okay? You're kinda pale?”  
He just nodded.  
“Okay? Well, I should go now. You know how Yakov is about these things.”  
“No! Just...wait a minute. I just...I just need to find the right words...”

It really couldn't be that hard, right?  
To just say the words?

But he felt like a rabbit that was stuck in front of a snake, hypnotized and unable to move or say anything.  
It was like he was paralyzed.

But he had to say it.  
Tomorrow was the Free Skate of the Grad Prix Finale and after that they wouldn't see each other for months on end, with Yuri training in St. Petersburg and Otabek in Almaty.

It was now or never.

But Yuri had already moved his Chair back and was pulling his jacket on.

“Yuri, please...I, I wish you'd never go.”  
“Beka, I really have to leave now.”

In his fantasy he'd already told him so often.  
But now Yuri had started to walk away from their table, annoyed with Otabeks stuttering.

So Otabek did the only thing possible now.  
He jumped up, grabbed Yuris hand and squeezed his eyes shut before shouting the words.

“I love you!”


End file.
